


The Room

by gladucame



Category: Glee
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladucame/pseuds/gladucame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks: group sex, bottom!Dave<br/>The cockslut!Dave fic written for an anonymous request on tumblr. Special thanks go to my beta, lipsofdynamite. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room

The man behind him pushes in another finger.

Dave braces himself on the mattress as the fulfilling stretch turns into a burning sensation, but he knows he just needs a moment to adjust. The fingers work their way into him, going in deeper with every push, and Dave can already feel himself opening wider thanks to the preparation.

There's a familiar fervor in the man's movements; he's getting impatient. His digits dig into Dave, rubbing along the walls of his hole, and while Dave can't stop the quiet whimpers that escape him when the man occasionally brushes against his prostate, it's the anticipation of what's to come that is making him hard.

To distract himself, Dave takes a deep breath and tries to focus on watching other people.

Right in front of him, leaning against a wall is some guy in his forties, and as if on command, there are two young twinks at his feet, eager to pleasure him with an excitement that can only be found in kids who just got a brand new toy to play with.

The scraggly boy with shoulder-long hair busies himself by licking the man's shaft and playing with his balls, while the other, more muscular one works the head in and out of his mouth.

The older man rests his hands on both boy's necks and whispers a litany of profanities mixed with endearments. The sounds fuse together with the ones coming from other people in the room, creating a filthy symphony of moans, gasps, and growls.

Dave tears his gaze away from the three men and looks around the rest of The Room.

The dark gray walls are windowless and bare... well, save for one half-slipped landslide hung next to the entrance, but it looks more like a sarcastic joke than a decoration. The minimalism feels right and practical; no need for fancy furniture, because it's not a place for fancy people. The few mattresses thrown randomly around the place as well as the two beds complete the frugal décor.

It's hard to see all of the people in the dim light and through the cigarette smog hanging ponderously in the air, but still, it's quite a view, at least from where Dave has situated himself.

The Room - it's a misleading name, because the local contains more than one lodging, although the layout makes that impossible to realize at first sight. The door displays a narrow, dark hall which turns left and leads to a small space right behind the corner, while the right side connects to another room that is much bigger. They're not separated by other doors or even a regular wall, just a short partition to give some privacy for people hooking up.

Dave snorts at that thought. It's hard for him to imagine a less intimate place - not that he's complaining. He likes being watched, which is just one of the many things he's discovered about himself here.

So, when some guy whose hair is already painted gray by age kneels close by and starts jerking off relentlessly, his hips bucking up slightly every time the other man's fingers slide into Dave's ass, Dave only smirks. The guy seems to relax at that and smiles tightly, almost shyly as if he was afraid of being judged.

Judged here, of all places.

It's another chuckle-worthy thought, but Dave knows well enough how the new ones are intimidated by the intoxicating feeling of freedom ruling this place.

"Scandals" doesn't seem very scandalous when you just stumble in the first time. You can sit down, have a beer, and dance a little - a very Lima, Ohio-esque type of entertainment. But come back again and make some good friends, and soon you're going to be led to the back, where the club works for its name.

The first time Dave was invited to The Room, he responded the same as he always did when anyone expressed interest in him. Save the joke for someone who will appreciate it, dude, he laughed before telling the guy to fuck off. But the second time he was invited, five beers were circulating through his bloodstream, and curiosity took over.

First, there was the smell.

A sweet fragrance of sperm, sweat, and nicotine hit his nose the moment he walked through the door, making him shudder under a wave of emotions he didn't want to admit.

The walk along the hall seemed endless, terrifying, and exhilarating, all at the same time. He could hear them, and his imagination was bombarding him with ideas.

Dave turned the corner and was granted with an answer to all his guesses. Grabbing the wall to steady himself, he didn't even remember closing his eyes, but once he finally opened them, the scene before him made him gasp in dismay.

The image looked like a lewd spectacle, a screenplay that must have been written by someone who already sinned enough to not care anymore about going to hell. Dave took in the mingled bodies and faces, all twisted in expressions hard to differentiate between ecstasy and agony.

A sight of a delicate, blue-eyed boy shaking his head in disappointment flashed before his eyes, and he hurried away from the lodging, bumping into people on his way to the exit of the club.

But the dim light and foggy air ruffled something deep inside of him. The images of bodies sliding against each other in an ancient rhythm would replay in his mind during sleepless nights.

Eventually, he listened to the calling. He came back. And stayed.

Some guy comes up to him and tugs at his hair lightly, bringing him back to reality. He pats his cheek and smiles down at him.

Words aren't needed. Guys don't come here to chit-chat.

Dave opens his mouth and swallows the head of a cock, and the man hums in appreciation as he slowly pushes deeper into Dave's hot mouth.

He smells of sweat and oil, and there are stains on his t-shirt. His arms make Dave's look feeble in comparison, which is quite an achievement. He's very handsome, in a rough kind of way, and Dave moans contently around the thick hardness of his cock.

The guy pulls out of Dave's mouth and starts slapping his dick against Dave's lips and tongue before sliding it over his cheeks. Dave laps at the organ whenever it's in his reach, and it must look amusing, because the man continues to play for quite some time.

The guy behind him, most likely named Jim, finally withdraws his fingers. The mattress dips as he changes his position, and after a moment, Dave feels something bigger and nicer sliding along his crack. Then he's entered, and the thick member pushes into him slowly.

Dave takes the cock in front of him into his mouth and gasps around it as the other cock inside him deliberately brushes past his prostate. After awhile, the three men find a good rhythm. Probably-Jim is thrusting into Dave's hole, and Dave carefully let's the other dick slide past his lips with every push from behind.

He's had the topping guy before, so he knows that one is not going to last long. The scruffy one looks quite unaffected, though, so Dave tightens his lips around the cock and starts bobbing his head faster. The guy growls, and it feels like a victory.

The dick slides in and out of his hole at a quick pace, the guy behind him clearly already close. Two calloused hands grab Dave's hips, and the guy begins slamming into him like nothing else matters, desperate for release.

Dave lets the cock slip out of his mouth, breathing heavily and trying to wipe off the saliva dripping down his chin with the back of his hand.

Suddenly, the guy behind him digs his nails into the tender flesh of Dave's groin, shouts out a loud curse, and pulls out. Dave whines in a response, irritated at the loss until the guy in front of him grabs his cheek to remind him that he's still there. Dave takes the dick back into his mouth and circles the head with his tongue.

He feels movement behind him, and unexpectedly someone else probes at Dave's hole. Dave tries to turn around and see who is it, but the man before him grabs his chin and stills it, annoyed at the prospect of being neglected again. A long, thin finger slides into Dave and applies more lube in and around his hole, wiggling a little. Moments later, the finger disappears, and a condom-covered penis fills his abused hole.

The stretch feels fantastic, though this man is much more restrained. He's pushing into Dave slowly and steadily - gently, even, as if he wasn't in a place designed for a quick fuck. Dave feels a small hand resting on the small of his back, fingers caressing the skin, and there's a melancholic tenderness in his touch that Dave would never expect to experience in a place like this. And it's hot. The unusual combination of nasty and fond makes his breath quicken and well-known heat spread in his abdomen. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, and Dave whines pitifully, begging for attention.

The man he's sucking off impatiently waves his hand in the air, and soon, somebody's hand wraps around Dave's dick, causing Dave to groan at the contact and thrust into the grip. The guy answers with a squeeze and pumps Dave's cock a couple of times. Then, he starts rubbing against Dave's side, spreading the sticky path of pre-cum all over Dave's skin.

The gathering must have caught some attention because another man, completely naked, comes up and pulls the guy Dave's blowing into a kiss. They make-out for a moment until the guy abandons Dave's mouth and begins to jerk himself off. Dave sticks out his tongue and licks the tip of the dick, already missing the organ. The new one notices it and laughs shortly before promptly fulfilling Dave's wanting.

Dave pushes the cock in and out of his mouth in rhythm with the thrusts from behind. The men before him go back to attacking each other's mouth, and it's a beautiful sight as the one in the t-shirt splays his hand on the other's chest and starts playing with his nipples, pinching them and rubbing the reddening flesh. His other hand aims his dick at Dave's cheek and repeatedly brushes over it. Dave gives it a long, nostalgic lick and returns to sucking on the other one. But the cock remains there, slapping and rubbing on Dave's face, and soon, the guy's coming, hot liquid shooting from his penis all over the side of Dave's head. Dave makes a muffled sound in surprise, and the guy's polite enough to wipe the sperm off with a casual swipe of his rough palm before he focuses on his partner. He pries him away from Dave, throws him on his back, and starts sucking on the freed cock himself.

Who taught you manners, Dave thinks grimly.

Dave straightens up and kneels on the mattress. The person behind him quickens his thrusts, and Dave closes his eyes tightly, willing the orgasm away.

He grasps the slender guy who was jerking them both off by the waist and pulls him against himself. Dave brushes away the curly strands of hair from where they were stuck with sweat against the boy's forehead and rests his hand on the boy's cheek before stroking it lightly.

He's young, probably around Dave's age. Dave wouldn't call him pretty, but when the boy grins widely, it's one of those infectious smiles that animate the whole face, and you just can't help but smile back. Dave could fall in love with a guy like that.

They kiss sloppily, cocks sliding against each other in the stickiness between their bellies. Dave feels the heat in his groin growing stronger and can't ignore it any longer as he clings to the thin frame of the boy and hides his face in his neck. A skillful hand wraps itself around him once again, and Dave cums with a loud groan.

Instantly, there are lips on his ear and a question of whether he can still take it, or should the guy pull out. Dave rolls his hips back without a word, urging the man to pick up the pace. He puts his left hand on guy's cheek and squeezes it.

The boy before him is panting into his chest and jerking himself off rapidly, while the guy from behind presses himself against Dave's back, his wet chest hair chafing on Dave's skin. He comes with a quiet sigh just as the boy orgasms against Dave's thigh, as if they were coordinated together.

The boy kisses Dave's throat and lays down before him, watching him through half-closed eyes. There's unspoken praise in the way his eyes are sliding up and down Dave's body.

The man behind him rests his forehead on Dave's shoulder for a moment. Then, he pulls out and pats him on the back before leaving.

It's just like Dave said to Kurt that time: people like him here.

  



End file.
